


And I Hear Its Melody

by 12u3ie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV second-person, Second-Person Perspective, i still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12u3ie/pseuds/12u3ie
Summary: You enter a new world and are suddenly met with beautiful sights and sounds... But the best part of all is the music.Originally posted on Wattpad. Some chapters have been combined.





	And I Hear Its Melody

You enter suddenly, met with silence. 

Within seconds, an eerie sadness falls over you, as if gazing upon the ruins of a long-forgotten civilization. Every step you take is echoed, seemingly by a matching note. Your eyes wander around your surroundings, whether they be forest, desert, ocean, or another of many. 

The music, although the same, fits perfectly every time; a key to unlock every door. It brings a soft tear to your eye and a shallow sigh from your soul. It’s all very familiar, though simultaneously alien, a nearly forgotten lullaby from the faintest memory. You close your eyes, let darkness envelope you as to only hear the fading notes. You smile softly, for this is home. 

Angelic cords wrap around you, repeating every step, every motion. You take the music for a guide and follow its melody. You race through the fields to electric beats, waltz through forests with soft pianos, trek through the deserts alongside careful violins. Every glissando sends you soaring; every crescendo, a leap of faith. Ambient noise accompanies you through pitch-black caverns and narrow mines. 

You can’t escape the music, but why would you want to? Notes are your only constant ally as you fight nearly everything that comes your way. 

One day, in a deep cave surrounded by echoing keystrokes, you dig up obsidian. Flint and steel in hand, you form the frame and jump in.

The music abruptly ends, and you fear you’ve made a grave mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the writing's bad; it's the first piece of fanfic I ever finished.


End file.
